


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by sbiderwoman



Series: Peter Parker's Misadventures In The MCU but written in one (1) chapter [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Hurt Tony Stark, Kinda, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Sad Ending, still lots of deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbiderwoman/pseuds/sbiderwoman
Summary: Wherever Peter Parker went, Tony Stark followed.---definitely not a fix it.i'm sorry in advance.slight endgame spoilersALSO THIS IS NOT STARKERfor whoever wants some starker: search the tag up, ya n a s t y(previously titled ‘wherever you go, I go’)





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

Wherever Peter Parker went, Tony Stark followed.

It was an unspoken rule everyone who understood the extent of the father-son relationship between the two knew.

Ever since the Vulture accident, they grew impossibly close. Stark had practically adopted the child genius. Peter would start sleeping over at Stark Tower, and he moved in when his Aunt May died. The Avengers and Pepper alike thought it was unhealthy, how they relied solely on one another to keep on moving. They were both superheroes, and because their lives were put in danger every day, they didn't know what would happen to the other if one of them got hurt.  _Permanently_.

And so they tried to get them out of trouble as much as possible.

But, you know what they say, 'like father, like son'.

They were both headstrong and refused to admit their codependence, instead they went and plunged head first into danger.

Or, one of them plunged, the other followed.

In the five months in which Peter Parker had been gone, Tony Stark was a wreck. He never slept, never ate, yet he never gave up. Because he knew, he  _knew_ he could get him back and he would never  _ever_ stop working until he did.

In those five months, Tony cut himself off from the world. The only person he saw was Pepper, who was only there to comfort him when he was sobbing in his workshop during obscene hours at night. He had his good days, where he had been able to push Peter to the back of his mind and enjoy himself.

(As much as he could when half of his family was gone.)

But then, guilt would creep up on him. He didn't notice it until it was too late, until he rushed out of restaurants, movie theatres and coffee shops to get back to his work.

On the twenty third night of the fifth month, however, he made it. He finished the time machine. On the twenty third night of the fifth month after The Snap, he restored some faith.

Not wanting to waste time, he called all of the Avengers together. They hatched up a plan, all feeling hopeful and happy, because this was  _it_ , they would finally get their loved ones back.

They went with it.

They started with ten members, including the talking racoon. They came back with nine.

She had sacrificed herself for this. They hoped this would work, this  _had_ to work because otherwise Natasha would have died for nothing, and no one could bear the thought of that.

They fought valiantly. Yet, something had to go wrong. Something always went wrong. No one noticed Nebula's change until it was too late. Thanos's armies were back, just as strong as they remembered. Peter and Tony got reunited, even if it was for a brief moment.

They say that when you hit rock bottom, you can only go up from there.

They were wrong.

Peter knew what he had to do. As soon as Strange lifted one finger up, he understood.

_Desperately, Peter lunged at Thanos in a last attempt to get him to not snap. He climbed onto his gauntlet, but before he knew it. Thanos swept him off of his hand in one swift move._

_'You are perhaps, a worthier opponent than you look, little bug' He sneered at Peter, who was lying on the floor, his hands clutched in fists besides his bloody body._

_'But, remember this. I' he stepped closer 'am' closer 'inevitable' and then he snapped his fingers._

_But nothing happened._

_Smirking, Peter took the makeshift gauntlet Tony made out. Only this one was incrusted with the five Infinity Stones._

_'Toss it to me, Peter!'_

_Casting one last glance to Tony, filled with thousands of different emotions, he shook his head apologetically, before turning to face Thanos. He slid the gauntlet on and tried not to yell out in pain as the stone's power coursed through his veins._

_'And I, am Spider-Man' he whispered._

_Ignoring the cries and pleads from all around him, he snapped._

There was no other way.

Everyone knew. That was the only way to win. And they had done it. So why wasn't Tony feeling anything?

He had nothing left. At least, that's what he thought. All he could think about was the kid's soft brown hair and innocent brown eyes and determined expression and his laugh when he made a dumb science pun and his grin when they bickered and his contented smile when they worked on his Iron Man suit together and the way he would babble about his day spent helping old ladies across the street and stopping petty thefts and his brain was just _plagued with images of him._

Peter Parker was too good for this world, and that's why the Universe decided to take him out of it.

And that's why, a month later, they didn't bury two heroes, like planned, but three.

Because that day, on the 4th of April 2023, Peter Parker went.

And two days later, Tony Stark followed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry please don't hate me


End file.
